Nouvel an, moins sept jours
by Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz
Summary: Quelques mois après la chute du Reichenbach et la mort de Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft s'apprête à passer Noël seul. Comme souvent. Mollcroft. [OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2017 du collectif NoName! Electre 1964 ceci est ton cadeau! :D]


**Salut mes lapins. Ça roule pour vous ?**

 **Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre du secret santa 2017 du collectif Noname, pour Electre1964. J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira et te souhaite un joyeux Noël avec un peu d'avance ! Je me lance donc dans un exercice difficile pour moi, à savoir écrire sur un duo dont je n'ai pas l'habitude : le Mollcroft !**

 **J'espère donc que cela vous plaira, et que je n'ai pas commis trop d'impairs. (Pour être honnête, si j'ai beaucoup apprécié les deux premières saisons de Sherlock, j'ai à peine survolé la suite, et j'ai dû relire beaucoup de résumés et d'autres fics pour me remettre dans le bain ! Il n'est donc pas tout à fait exclu que ce texte contienne des incohérences par rapport à la série de la BBC, auquel cas, on dira que c'est une licence poétique :p)**

 **Un gros bisou à Nauss qui a beta-readé ce cadeau avec beaucoup d'attention. Merci pour le temps que tu as consacré à ce texte ! Et aussi un gros bisou à Nalou qui s'est révélé un lutin de Noël très efficace et patient, merci pour ton boulot !**

 **Sur ce, joyeux Noël à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Nouvel an, moins sept jours**

* * *

De la neige à Noël.

Mycroft n'aimait pas vraiment la neige.

Mycroft n'aimait pas vraiment Noël non plus, à vrai dire.

Mais de la neige à Noël ? À la fois convenu et pathétique.

Depuis la fenêtre où il observait la rue quasiment déserte, il pouvait voir les flocons recouvrir le monde de ce duvet silencieux. Le froid, l'humidité, la boue qui abîmaient ses meilleures chaussures. Les enfants insupportables et leurs sculptures honteuses qu'ils osaient appeler des bonhommes, vraiment. L'hiver était difficilement tolérable. Le pire, bien sûr, n'était pas le climat hostile. Le pire, c'était les fêtes de Noël. Chaleureuses réunions familiales interminables et mièvres, passées à s'empiffrer et déballer des cadeaux souvent ridicules et témoignant uniquement du fait qu'aucun convive ne connaissait vraiment les goûts de ses proches.

Lui-même avait toujours eu en horreur les réveillons en famille, même du temps où il en avait une, de famille.

Au moins, la mort de Sherlock quelques mois plus tôt le dispensait de cette tradition. Cela pouvait paraître un peu rude, comme pensée, mais Mycroft savait que son frère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Premièrement, lui non plus n'aimait pas les fêtes de famille de son vivant. Et puis deuxièmement, il n'était pas mort. Juste… Pseudo mort, et loin. Enfin, à priori. Aucune nouvelle depuis des mois.

Entre la neige détestée, et les fêtes exécrées, Mycroft soupira.

Vivement le printemps. Vivement que les magasins arrêtent avec leurs petites chansons ridicules à propos de vent et de sapin, qu'on enlève les affreuses illuminations dans les rues, que tout le pain d'épice soit mangé.

Il tira un peu les rideaux pour effacer cette vision déprimante et se retrouva un instant immobile dans son salon impeccable. Les livres ordonnés sur les bibliothèques en bois sombre, les flasques de cristal contenant divers cognacs et brandys, le buste de marbre de la renaissance… Un air parfaitement aseptisé et impersonnel, tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Voilà une vision qui remontait le moral.

Son téléphone portable, négligemment abandonné sur la large table de la salle à manger, attira son attention. D'habitude, il sonnait toutes les dix minutes, messages d'Anthea ou demandes urgentes du gouvernement Britannique. Une attaque terroriste, une menace nucléaire, ou juste Sa Majesté qui souhaitait partager un thé et une gaufrette.

Il consulta sa montre. 19h30 et, depuis plus d'une heure, silence radio. Personne n'avait besoin de lui. Tout le monde, bien occupé à boire du Champagne et assurer les conversations vides de sens spécifiques aux fêtes de fin d'année. Mycroft se massa les tempes, faisant les cent pas, puis tourna en rond pour revenir près de la fenêtre. Il écarta à peine les rideaux, la rue, toujours vide au dehors. La soirée allait être longue. Son ouïe capta un crissement sur la neige au dehors et il soupira de nouveau. Le grand miroir du salon lui renvoya son image, droite et hautaine, parfaitement coiffé et vêtu avec goût, comme d'ordinaire. Il ajusta à peine la cravate mauve, replaça une mèche pourtant au bon endroit. Il attendit presque une minute, puis quitta le salon, se déplaçant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il l'ouvrit avant même qu'on ne sonne. Molly Hooper, devant sa porte, ouvrit la bouche en un « oh » de surprise. Elle portait un bonnet bleu ciel couvert de flocons, et, dans la main droite, une boîte à gâteaux rouge et blanche enveloppée d'un ruban doré.

\- Molly, la salua-t-il, sans laisser la moindre émotion filtrer sur son visage.

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte. Si Sherlock devinait beaucoup de choses, Mycroft, lui, avait en plus l'aide du gouvernement tout entier pour surveiller qui bon lui semblait. Lui cacher quoi que ce soit relevait de l'utopie.

La jeune femme lui tendit la boîte, le forçant à l'accepter, et entra chez lui sans y avoir été invitée. Elle ôta ses gants, son bonnet, secoua un peu la tête et attacha ses cheveux libres en une queue de cheval sommaire.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous seriez seul ce soir. Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous tenir compagnie.

Si Mycroft possédait les capacités de son frère – et même plus, c'était lui l'intelligent des deux – il avait par contre hérité d'un meilleur sens des conventions sociales. Sans être exceptionnel, il avait appris quoi dire, et quand le dire, condition sine qua non pour travailler au gouvernement sans commettre d'impairs. Pour cette raison, il se retint de souligner qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir envoyé une invitation à Molly et se contenta de l'aider à quitter son gros manteau.

\- Il fait meilleur chez vous, constata-t-elle.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, répondit-il en pointant du regard la boîte à gâteaux.

\- Vous surveillez encore votre ligne ?

Elle souriait, joueuse.

\- Rassurez-vous, j'ose pouvoir m'avancer et dire que je connais vos goûts en matière de desserts. Mais ce sera pour plus tard.

Un silence de quelques secondes flotta dans l'air, et Mycroft accepta enfin de prendre son rôle d'hôte forcé.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, autant faire avec. Elle le suivit dans la cuisine moderne toute d'acier chromé, un changement brutal par rapport au salon d'époque Victorienne. L'agent du gouvernement déboucha une bouteille de Champagne stockée au frigo pour ce genre d'occasions imprévues, et déversa le liquide d'or dans deux verres à vin en cristal. Les incultes buvaient le Champagne dans des flûtes ou des coupes, mais un vrai amateur de vin savait qu'on appréciait bien mieux toute la richesse aromatique des bons produits dans un verre à vin.

\- Je n'ai rien pour l'accompagner, s'excusa-t-il en tendant un verre à la jeune femme. Je n'attendais personne.

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle, et leurs verres tintèrent délicatement. Moi aussi, je suis au régime. Je voudrais porter un toast.

\- Pas à Noël, rassurez-moi ? Demanda Mycroft, outré à cette idée.

\- Définitivement pas à Noël. J'ai toujours détesté ce jour de l'année. Et le fiasco l'année dernière avec votre frère ne m'a pas encouragée à… bref. Non, pas à Noël. Disons, à nouvel an, moins sept jours?

Mycroft hocha la tête. Nouvel an, moins sept jours. Voilà qui lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Finalement, même s'il n'y avait pas de canapés au caviar pour l'accompagner, le Champagne se laissa consommer. Le réfrigérateur de Mycroft, désespérément vide, les obligea à se nourrir exclusivement de fromage allégé et de tomates-cerises. Pour oublier ce grand malheur, ils entamèrent une seconde bouteille de Champagne.

\- C'est Noël après tout, se justifia Mycroft.

Molly lui fit les gros yeux.

\- On avait dit qu'on n'abordait pas le sujet!

-Oui, oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-il tout en remplissant leurs verres. Nouvel an, moins sept jours

-Regardons un peu le dessert, proposa Molly.

Mycroft se fustigea de ne pas avoir mis la boîte au frais, et la jeune femme pouffa. Ils s'installèrent sur l'immense canapé en cuir du salon, lumières douces et sérénité liée à l'absence de sapins, de cadeaux, de décorations kitsch et d'enfants surexcités qui courent partout.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte à gâteaux, Mycroft eut presqu'un pincement au cœur – malgré ce qu'aimaient répéter les mauvaises langues, il en possédait bien un, de cœur. Deux beaux cigares cubains les attendaient bien sagement.

\- Je ne vous savais pas amatrice, avoua l'hôte en acceptant celui qu'elle lui tendit.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut parfois savoir se méfier des apparences…

Finalement, dans le calme du luxueux appartement, engoncé dans la chaleur du fauteuil de cuir brun, un verre de Champagne dans une main, baignés par la légère fumée et le silence agréable de ceux qui partagent un bon moment, Mycroft se dit que la vie n'était pas si compliquée que ça.

* * *

Les heures défilèrent. Mycroft proposa sa propre collection de havanes, et, après ce lourd repas, celle de ses digestifs fétiches. Ils parlaient peu, finalement, et c'était assez plaisant. Quelqu'un qui ne se force pas à lui faire la conversation, et qui se contente de partager son silence. Parler, il devait le faire toute la journée, toute la semaine. Un peu de calme, enfin.

Désormais accoudé au balcon, ils observaient la rue enneigée, partageant à tour de rôle le dernier cigare. Partout dans le quartier, les lumières des fenêtres allumées témoignaient de la fête généralisée, des réunions familiales qui s'éternisent. Les petites étoiles rouges et les sapins lumineux accrochés aux lampadaires éclairaient les trottoirs déserts.

Il faisait froid, mais un froid sec, Molly avait passé un plaid au-dessus de ses épaules et Mycroft se contentait de prendre sur lui. La sensation de froid n'était qu'une construction mentale, il pouvait parfaitement passer au-delà.

\- Vous êtes venue ce soir, dit enfin Mycroft, et pourtant, vous ne m'avez pas demandé de nouvelles de Sherlock.

Molly, un instant surprise, parut ensuite vexée par cette remarque. Le froid avait rosi ses joues.

\- Vous pensez que je viens vous voir uniquement pour avoir de ses nouvelles?

Mycroft réfléchit à la question.

Ils étaient, dans ce pays, les deux seules personnes à savoir la vérité, en ce qui concernait son frère adoré. Molly avait aidé à la mise en scène, pour que John pense voir le corps de son ami au sol. Et lui, bien sûr, était au courant depuis le début du plan diabolique consistant à débarrasser ce monde de Moriarty. Sherlock et lui en avaient conçu la moindre ficelle ensemble, s'accordant que le plus grand secret devait être conservé sur la non-mort du cadet. En effet, l'anonymat conféré par son pseudo décès lui permettait d'enquêter plus discrètement pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty, et ses innombrables branches à l'international.

Au début, c'était vrai, Molly le harcelait régulièrement pour obtenir des nouvelles de Sherlock. Cela dit, à bien y repenser, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne mentionnait peu ou plus son frère, lors de ses visites régulières. Ils en discutaient parfois bien sûr, comme d'un vieil ami dont on gardait de bons et de mauvais souvenirs.

-Vous aviez un petit faible pour lui, se justifia Mycroft.

Molly croisa les bras sur la rambarde du balcon, les sourcils froncés. Les vestiges de taches de rousseur d'été appuyaient sur ses pommettes. Elle avait enfilé une robe noire simple, et un peu de rouge à lèvres dessinait sa bouche pincée.

-J'étais aveugle. Sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, bien sûr, mais j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Sherlock est la personne la plus égoïste que comporte ce monde, et si son intelligence m'a séduite, il est évident qu'il est parfaitement inadapté à la vie en société.

Mycroft hocha la tête, approbateur.

-Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de l'aider à simuler sa mort, et de la cacher à John, j'ai brutalement réalisé. Qui ferait ça à son meilleur ami ?

-Vous venez donc me rendre visite par pur plaisir, conclut Mycroft. À moins que vous ne vous sentiez obligée, pour consoler ce pauvre homme qui a perdu son petit frère. Ou pour sauver de la solitude l'aîné, à défaut de n'avoir pas réussi avec le benjamin…

Le petit coup de coude qu'il reçut dans les côtes était parfaitement mérité. Il le laissa néanmoins pantois.

-Par tous les diables, ronchonna la légiste, êtes-vous obligé de disséquer constamment les comportements humains, de chercher une raison à chaque action ?

-L'homme n'agit jasai sans raison, se justifia Mycroft.

-La raison est que j'aime bien votre compagnie, grogna-t-elle. Est-ce si difficile à envisager ?

Il y eut un silence gêné. Mycroft observa attentivement le bout de ses chaussures cirées, puis le fer forgé de la rambarde, puis la neige sur le trottoir.

\- À vrai dire, oui.

\- Cessez donc de dire des bêtises et rentrons au chaud. Je rêve d'un 24 décembre aux Bahamas.

* * *

Il était finalement très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, lorsque Molly fit mine d'enfiler ses chaussures à talons pour rentrer chez elle. L'aurore pointait même le bout de son nez, vague lueur rose qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Molly tanguait un peu.

-Vous ne devriez pas prendre la route, constata Mycroft.

L'invitée suspendit son geste et étudia attentivement son compagnon.

-Vous me proposez de rester ?

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Décidément, lui qui s'estimait un maître de la répartie, peinait à s'exprimer convenablement en la présence de son invité.

-La chambre d'amis sera, je l'espère, à votre goût.

Molly sourit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner servi sur la table de la cuisine américaine était incroyable. Œufs au bacon, pain frais, toute une collection de beurre, confiture, thés et jus de fruits. Molly entra dans la cuisine, attirée par toutes ces bonnes odeurs. Mycroft avait revêtu un tablier, au-dessus de son habituel costume taillé sur mesure.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? s'enquit-il en déversant avec précaution deux œufs dans une assiette.

-Parfaitement bien, merci. Vous me faites culpabiliser. Je m'invite presque ici, et si tôt le matin vous êtes déjà habillé, en train de cuisiner, alors que je me traîne en pyjama… Pyjama qui n'est même pas le mien!

La légiste pouffa. Elle-même avait en effet enfilé l'une des tenues de nuit de son hôte. Eh oui, même l'agent du gouvernement dormait en pyjama. Pas de lapins, de vaisseaux de star wars ou de mauvaise blague sur le tissu, bien sûr. Le traditionnel pantalon à carreaux bleu marines marine, dans un cachemire d'une douceur incroyable. Mycroft quitta des yeux la poêle pour observer la jeune femme.

-Il est un peu grand. Je penserai à vous trouver quelque chose de plus convenable, pour la prochaine fois.

Il se mordit la langue au moment où les mots franchissaient sa bouche. Molly haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-La prochaine fois ?

-Je veux dire…

Trop tard. Déjà, Molly venait de s'inviter dans ses bras, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Devant son air déconfit, elle sourit de plus belle, alla s'asseoir derrière le comptoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets, mordit dans une tartine.

\- Joyeux nouvel an moins six jours, Mycroft.

Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois.

\- Joyeux nouvel an moins six jours, Molly.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle en dégustant son thé, un œil sur la fenêtre et la neige qui dévalait du ciel, Mycroft dut se l'avouer.

Noël, ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour vous ! Electre, j'espère que ce cadeau te plaît, j'ai la pression :D**

 **Plein de bisous à tous, et joyeuses fêtes !**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
